<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Héroes by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640388">Héroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst'>Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un mundo en el que hay personas con superpoderes. Donde héroes y villanos están en constante lucha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Héroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Día 8 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"<br/>Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furihata Kouki vive en un mundo donde héroes y villanos existen. Las feroces batallas entre ambas facciones siempre causan estragos por la ciudad y él es un simple espectador. Tiene el rol de secundario cuando en realidad debería ser protagonista pero ello se debe a una simple razón: Furihata es un cobarde.</p><p>Su habilidad de predecir, prevenir y causar catástrofes naturales debería ponerlo entre los principales villanos. O, con el excelente control que tiene de la magnitud y radio de alcance de las mismas, podría ser un héroe.</p><p>Él solo podría hacer añicos las bases de los villanos o causar la extinción de la humanidad misma. Pero no. Furihata es un cobarde y eso impedía que cualquier rol protagónico cayera sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Akashi Seijuurou es un héroe por excelencia. Líder de la generación de los milagros, sus hazañas recorren los canales de televisión todos los días y tiene la admiración de todos los héroes.</p><p>Su habilidad, el "Ojo del emperador" le permite ver lo que ocurrirá dentro de unos minutos en el futuro y, además de eso, si se cumplían ciertas condiciones , podía derribar a voluntad a cualquier oponente.</p><p>El camino de ambos, terminaría cruzándose en un acontecimiento casi catastrófico del que nadie tendría conocimiento. Y todo ello debido al destino empeñado a que ambos jamás volviesen a separarse. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>